fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Hex Games/Gallery
Kyle is upset when Sigmund releases a new video game, "Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge", until he finds out whoever wins the game gets an admission to Milkweed as the prize. With the help of Fanboy and Chum Chum and their ultimate video game skills, Kyle tries to beat the game without beating himself up. Air Mail Moon s2e20a.jpg|One evening... Kyle flies by the moon s2e20a.jpg|There's Kyle, riding his broomstick. Kyle on broomstick s2e20a.jpg|This scene looks familiar... Kyle with a flirty look s2e20a.jpg|He appears to flirt with the ladies. Kyle Hex Games close up.jpg|Smiling at the viewer Kyle nose wiggle s2e20a.jpg|Giving his nose a wiggle. Kyle stretching on broomstick s2e20a.jpg|"Ah." Freedom of the open sky.jpg|"The freedom of the open sky." Away from the annoyances of the mortal world.jpg|"Away from the annoyances of the mortal world." Kyle passing F&C s2e20a.jpg|Leaving out his BFFs Fanboy and Chum Chum. F&C literally walking on air s2e20a.jpg|"Hi, Kyle!" Kyle heard something s2e20a.jpg|Hmm? Kyle looking back s2e20a.jpg|Did someone call me? Kyle crashing into mailbox s2e20a.jpg|Ouch, that hurt. Kyle lying in the sky s2e20a.jpg Kyle 'what are you doing' s2e20a.jpg|"What are 'you'' doing here?" F&C 'duh!' s2e20a.jpg|"Duh!" Getting our air mail.jpg|We're just getting our air mail. Fanboy reaches into mailbox s2e20a.jpg|"Yes! It came! Our new video came!" F&C spent last six weeks s2e20a.jpg|"We've spent the last six weeks building up our thumb muscles!" Thumb muscles.jpg|Do thumbs have muscles? F&C ask Kyle to play s2e20a.jpg|Do you want to play it? Kyle reads the game box s2e20a.jpg|Let me see... STSWC game case.jpg|The game is called Sigmund the Sorcerer's Wizard Challenge. Cool! Kyle disgusted s2e20a.jpg|"Ugh!" Kyle 'keeping down your lunch' s2e20a.jpg|"The real challenge is keeping down your lunch when you look at it." Kyle 'pass!' s2e20a.jpg|"Pass!" Fanboy 'come on' s2e20a.jpg|"Come on, Kyle!" Fanboy 'to learn how' s2e20a.jpg|"Haven't you ever wanted to learn how to be a wizard?" Kyle 'the thought did' s2e20a.jpg|"Well, I must confess, the thought did cross my mind." Kyle 'when was that' s2e20a.jpg|"Uh, when was that?" Kyle 'oh, yes...' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, yes..." Kyle yelling at Fanboy s2e20a.jpg|"DURING MY TEN YEARS OF STUDYING WIZARDRY! WITH A MINOR IN WIZARDCRAFT! AT THE MILKWEED! ACADEMY! OF WIZARDING!" Chum Chum reading the game box s2e20a.jpg|Milkweed Academy? That's a thing on the box. It says: Complete the game and win admission to Milkweed Academy". Kyle taking the game box s2e20a.jpg|Kyle swipes like crazy Kyle likes this s2e20a.jpg|"A chance to get back into Milkweed?!" Well, what are we waiting for?.jpg|"Well, what are we waiting for?" Kyle waving wand s2e20a.jpg|A little odd wand wave, and... Main 3 disappearing s2e20a.jpg|Poof! Smoke fills the screen s2e20a.jpg Starting the game Fanlair at night s2e20a.jpg|There's the Fanlair. STSWC game disk.jpg|The game disk. Main 3 ready to play s2e20a.jpg|We can't wait to play the game! Kyle swipes the game disk s2e20a.jpg|"Give me that!" Kyle 'as the only' s2e20a.jpg|"As the only real wizard here..." Kyle 'game playery' s2e20a.jpg|"I shall commence the game playery." Kyle starts a spell s2e20a.jpg|Here we go... Kyle casts spell on STSWC, part 1.jpg|"Gameus..." Kyle casts spell on STSWC, part 2.jpg|"Beginnius!" Spell doesn't work s2e20a.jpg|Nothing works. Kyle is confused s2e20a.jpg Wondering how STSWC works.jpg|How am I going to get the game to start? The Hex Box revealed.jpg|You put it in the Hex Box. Hex Box opening s2e20a.jpg|The Hex Box is on. Please insert the game disk. Chum Chum inserts the game disk s2e20a.jpg|Here, let me do it. Hex Box chomping s2e20a.jpg Hex Box glowing s2e20a.jpg|Disk ready! Hex Box light shining s2e20a.jpg|Please wait till the game loads... Game starts s2e20a.jpg|Loading... Enter Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|Load complete. Main 3 looking at Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|That's him! Sigmund 'congratulations' s2e20a.jpg|"Congratulations on your purchase..." Sigmund with hands on heart s2e20a.jpg|"Of my latest und greatest..." Sigmund 'merchen-dazzle' s2e20a.jpg|"Merchan-dazzle..." Sigmund with fireworks s2e20a.jpg|"Sigmund ze Sorcerer's Vizard Challenge!" F&C swoon, Kyle detests s2e20a.jpg|"(Fanboy and Chum Chum: Whoa!) (Kyle: Ugh, even his hologram is insufferable!)" Logging In Sigmund pointing s2e20a.jpg|"You!" Main 3 staring at Sigmund pointing s2e20a.jpg|Is he... Fanboy changes stance s2e20a.jpg|Fanboy moves over to Sigmund. Fanboy 'me?' s2e20a.jpg|"Me?" Fanboy 'he picked me!' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, he picked me!!" Sigmund 'ultimate video game' s2e20a.jpg|"Are you ready for ze ultimate video game challenge?" Fanboy 'yes!' s2e20a.jpg|"Yes!" Fanboy is overjoyed s2e20a.jpg|"My life's work has led to this moment." Enter your wizard name.jpg|"Zhen, enter your vizard name." Fanboy enters wizard name.jpg|Fanboy decides "Fandalf", or perhaps "Fanlaria"? Chum Chum getting the keyboard s2e20a.jpg|Chum Chum's turn to enter his wizard name. Chum Chum enters wizard name.jpg|Chum Chum chooses "Gorlock the Warlock, Sucker of Souls" as his name. Sigmund 'choose your apprentice' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, wizards, Choose your apprentice." Main 3 after asked to choose apprentice.jpg Fanboy pointing at Kyle s2e20a.jpg|"That's you, Kyle!" Fanboy literally makes Kyle's head spin s2e20a.jpg|Literal head spin Kyle's not an apprentice s2e20a.jpg|"I'm not an apprentice!" Kyle's a full-fledged wizard s2e20a.jpg|"I'm a full-fleged wizard." Kyle's disturbance s2e20a.jpg|Huh? Fanboy enters Kyle's name s2e20a.jpg|"Already done." Kyle's spotlight moment s2e20a.jpg|"Velcome, Pyle the Apprentice." Kyle runs out of the spotlight s2e20a.jpg|What? "Pyle?!" Kyle tries to correct apprentice name.jpg|"No, it's Kyle! Kyle, with a K?" Log in complete s2e20a.jpg|Log in complete. Sigmund addresses the players s2e20a.jpg|"Fandalf! Gorlock! Pyle the Insignificant!" Sigmund asks players to choose controllers s2e20a.jpg|"Choose your controllers!" STSWC wand controllers.jpg|Wands, perfect for any wizard player. F&C getting the wand controllers.jpg|Those go to F&C. Kyle asking Sigmund what his controller is.jpg|"Wait, What -- what about me? Where's my controller?" Kyle gets the shoe controller.jpg|Wands are for wizards only. Apprentices have the shoe. Kyle's shoe controller on the ground.jpg Kyle 'a shoe?' s2e20a.jpg|"A shoe?" Kyle can't work the shoe.jpg|How am I going to work a shoe? Level 1: Lucky Bats Sigmund announces the first level s2e20a.jpg|"Wizards! Let's warm up our wands, shall we?" Sigmund 'on this' s2e20a.jpg|"On zis!" Sigmund with bats s2e20a.jpg Main 3 looking at bats s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, no! My lucky bats have escaped from zeir belfry und whatnot!" Sigmund ready to zap bat s2e20a.jpg| Sigmund zapping bat s2e20a.jpg|"For every one you zap..." Sigmund after zapping bat s2e20a.jpg Sigmund with coin s2e20a.jpg|"I shall reward you with a dazzling coin." Sigmund after bat demonstration s2e20a.jpg Sigmund tossing bats, part 1 s2e20a.jpg|Ready... Sigmund tossing bats, part 2 s2e20a.jpg|Set... Sigmund tossing bats, part 3 s2e20a.jpg Bats charging s2e20a.jpg|GO! Main 3 ready to fight the bats s2e20a.jpg|Fanboy will strafe left, while Chum Chum flanks right. Kyle is left alone s2e20a.jpg Kyle with bats s2e20a.jpg|Kyle is scared of bats! Chum Chum ready to zap s2e20a.jpg Chum Chum zapping bats s2e20a.jpg|Zap, Gorlock! Chum Chum hunting s2e20a.jpg Fanboy on the wall s2e20a.jpg|Fandalf parodies Spiderman. Fanboy zapping bats s2e20a.jpg|Bats, say bye-bye! Fanboy flying s2e20a.jpg F&C COMBO s2e20a.jpg|COMBO! F&C after zapping s2e20a.jpg|That's how you defeat bats. F&C hear Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, your assistant uz taking heavy fire!" F&C alarmed s2e20a.jpg|Wha -- what do you mean? Kyle attacked s2e20a.jpg|"Ow! They're dropping guano in my hair! How do I get them off?!" You have to jump.jpg|Kyle, you have to jump! Kyle searching the controller s2e20a.jpg|Which one is the jump button? I can't find it! Fanboy gives the code s2e20a.jpg|"It's easy. Just do L-R-1-R-1, square-square-triangle, left trigger, up trigger, right trigger, down!" Kyle follows the code s2e20a.jpg|I'm following... Kyle's shoe vibrating s2e20a.jpg|Oh, boy. Kyle kicks himself, part 1 s2e20a.jpg Kyle kicks himself, part 2 s2e20a.jpg|Why am I kicking myself? F&C indignant s2e20a.jpg|Oh, no! Fanboy running to Kyle s2e20a.jpg Fanboy making shield s2e20a.jpg|"Get under my sheild, Kyle!" Main 3 under shield s2e20a.jpg Chum Chum pressing controller s2e20a.jpg Chum Chum unlocked Wacky Wand.jpg|"I've unlocked Wacky Wand!" Chum Chum's wand vibrating s2e20a.jpg|3...2...1... Chum Chum blasting s2e20a.jpg|BLAST! Wacky Wand in effect s2e20a.jpg Coin rain s2e20a.jpg|It's raining coins! End of level 1 s2e20a.jpg|Hooray! We finished level 1! Main 3 listen to Sigmund s2e20a.jpg Sigmund applauding s2e20a.jpg|"Condazulatons, vizards!" Sigmund 'you have destroyed' s2e20a.jpg|"You have destroyed all ze bats." F&C high four s2e20a.jpg|Oh, yeah! Fanboy got an extra life s2e20a.jpg|Wow! Fanboy got an extra life! Kyle pushing the Fanboys, part 1 s2e20a.jpg|"Yes, yes, beginner's luck." Kyle pushing the Fanboys, part 2 s2e20a.jpg Kyle pushing the Fanboys, part 3 s2e20a.jpg Kyle 'i'll take my ticket' s2e20a.jpg|"I'll take my ticket to Milkweed..." Kyle with hand out s2e20a.jpg|"NOW!" Level 2: The Gooper Sigmund as a bat s2e20a.jpg|"You made short vork of my bats..." Sigmund 'how will you' s2e20a.jpg|"But HOW will you fare against..." Background pixelating s2e20a.jpg|"The Gooper!" Gooper appearing s2e20a.jpg Main 3 beholding the Gooper.jpg|Whoa. Sigmund 'behold!' s2e20a.jpg|"Behold!" Gooper revealed s2e20a.jpg|All he does is giggle and goof. Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 1.jpg|"The Gooper is a clumsy dull-witted creature..." Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 2.jpg|"...vith no magical abilities to speak of." Sigmund explains the Gooper, part 3.jpg|"Can you defeat zis bumbling oaf?" Gooper goofing before main 3 s2e20a.jpg|Gooper, cut it out! Main 3 unimpressed by Gooper.jpg|You are totally annoying us. The Gooper looks like you, Kyle.jpg|"Hey, Kyle! That thing kinda looks like you!" Kyle's not seeing the resemblance s2e20a.jpg|"Really? I'm not seeing the resemblance." Fanboy likes the Gooper s2e20a.jpg|"Oh-ho, yeah-heh." Fanboy checking out the Gooper s2e20a.jpg|"Especially around the slack jaw and the drool..." F&C like the Gooper, Kyle does not.jpg|Whatever, Fanboy. Fanboy to Chum Chum 'don't you think' s2e20a.jpg|"Hey, Chum Chum! Don't you think that Gooper looks just like Kyle?" F&C look at Kyle s2e20a.jpg Chum Chum to Fanboy 'you're right!' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, my gosh! You're right! I thought it looked like someone I knew!" Gooper picking nose s2e20a.jpg|Yuck. Well, at least it's Kyle. Gooper drooling s2e20a.jpg|Okay, now THAT's gross. Just blast the Gooper.jpg|"Can we please just blast it?!" F&C blasting s2e20a.jpg|Here we go. Kyle getting zapped s2e20a.jpg|Oops, hit the real one... Kyle burnt s2e20a.jpg YOU HIT ME, YOU DUMBLEDORKS!.jpg|"YOU HIT ME, YOU DUMBLEDORKS!" Chum Chum to Kyle 'sorry!' s2e20a.jpg|"Ooh, sorry!" Chum Chum to Fanboy 'i can't tell' s2e20a.jpg|"It really is uncanny. I can't tell which is which!" Let's just destroy them both.jpg|"Let's just destroy them both." F&C nose tap s2e20a.jpg F&C turn to Sigmund s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'don't worry' s2e20a.jpg|"Don't vorry if you can't stop ze Gooper." Sigmund 'he's so stupid' s2e20a.jpg|"He's so stupid..." The Gooper destroys himself.jpg|"...he always destroys himself!" Sigmund giggling at the Gooper s2e20a.jpg Gooper about to sneeze s2e20a.jpg|Ah...ah... Gooper sneezing s2e20a.jpg|Ah, choo! Gooper disappears s2e20a.jpg|Sneezing destroys himself? Main 3 after Gooper's defeat s2e20a.jpg|Bye-bye, Gooper! Kyle didn't like this s2e20a.jpg|GRRRRRR! Kyle annoyed at Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|"Very amusing, Sigmund. Now, if we're through bashing Kyle..." Kyle 'just get on' s2e20a.jpg|"Can we please just get on with the game?" Kyle annoyed s2e20a.jpg|I'm serious, Sigmund. Pre-final level 194 Kyle-bashing levels later.jpg|194 Kyle-bashing levels later... Sigmund after the penultimate level s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'you have reached' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, you have reached the final level." Sigmund urging s2e20a.jpg|"Und admittance to Milkveed is almost..." Sigmund 'yours' s2e20a.jpg|"Yours!" The final level!.jpg|"THE FINAL LEVEL!!!" Kyle 'bring it' s2e20a.jpg|"Yes! Milkweed! BRING IT!" Sigmund 'you must face' s2e20a.jpg|Before you win the admittance, you must face one last wizard. Sigmund 'in the universe' s2e20a.jpg|That wizard is the most powerful in the universe. Sigmund as Kyle s2e20a.jpg|Turns out that's Kyle the Conjurer! Kyle flattered s2e20a.jpg|"I'm -- the final level? I'm so flattered! I don't know what to --" Sigmund 'psych!' s2e20a.jpg|"PSYCH!" Sigmund fooled Kyle.jpg|"If you knew anything about vizarding..." Sigmund being foolish.jpg|"You would be holding your sides from ze splitting!" Sigmund 'no.' s2e20a.jpg|"No." Sigmund describes the real final boss.jpg|You actually have to face a wizard... Sigmund making a fist s2e20a.jpg|...of actual power. And that's...SIGMORDIAN! Final level Ground rumbling s2e20a.jpg|{rumble} Main 3 starting final level s2e20a.jpg|WHAT'S GOING ON?!? Lightning s2e20a.jpg|KABOOM, goes the lightning storm. Main 3 on Sigmordian's tower - close up s2e20a.jpg Main 3 on Sigmordian's tower s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian's tower ground view.jpg|A mighty tower. Sigmordian's coming now... Green light shining s2e20a.jpg|"If you vant the key to Milkweed..." Enter Sigmordian.jpg|"You will have to go through ME!" Sigmordian laugh.jpg|Sigmund's first evil laugh ever, although he's playing the boss. Main 3 ready to fight Sigmordian 1 s2e20a.jpg|"This boss is so boss!" Main 3 ready to fight Sigmordian 2 s2e20a.jpg|"Ohhh, yeah!" Sigmordian attack, part 1.jpg|ATTACK! Sigmordian attack, part 2.jpg Main 3 look out s2e20a.jpg|AAH! A FIREBALL! Main 3 ducking under fireball s2e20a.jpg Main 3 running away s2e20a.jpg Main 3 jumping over fireball s2e20a.jpg Main 3 jumping s2e20a.jpg F&C ready to fight back s2e20a.jpg|"Chum Chum, let's do this!" F&C activate ice-teroids.jpg|"Fire your ice-teroids!" F&C with ice-teroid.jpg Ice-teroids.jpg|Ice-teroids, the finest thing. F&C grab ice-teroids.jpg F&C throwing ice-teroids.jpg|Taste ice, Sigmordian! Where did you get ice-teroids?.jpg|"Ice-teroids? What -- what -- where did you get ice-teroids?!" Chum Chum to Kyle "we ate the flower" s2e20a.jpg|"We ate the flower." Chum Chum to Kyle "you didn't eat the flower?" s2e20a.jpg|"You didn't eat the flower?" Sigmordian about to punch.jpg Falling from the tower s2e20a.jpg|Down we go. Main 3 flat on the ground s2e20a.jpg|That's flat Main 3 notice Sigmordian s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian catching up s2e20a.jpg|Ah! He's catching up! Main 3 about to run s2e20a.jpg|RUUUUUUUUUUN! Main 3 running from Sigmordian 1.jpg Kyle slams into wall s2e20a.jpg F&C use Kyle as a stool s2e20a.jpg|Thanks for the face-lift! (That's familiar...) Fanboy almost forgot s2e20a.jpg|Oop! Almost forgot! Fanboy grabbing Kyle s2e20a.jpg Fanboy helps Kyle up s2e20a.jpg|Here you go, Kyle. Fanboy tossing Kyle s2e20a.jpg Main 3 running from Sigmordian 2.jpg Main 3 screech to a halt s2e20a.jpg Spike platform thingys s2e20a.jpg|What are those spiky platform thingys? Main 3 looking back s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian gaining s2e20a.jpg|Oh, no! He's ganing on us! Main 3 oh no s2e20a.jpg Main 3 dodging the spike thingys s2e20a.jpg|Better run! Spike thingy crushing s2e20a.jpg|CRUSH! Kyle is dizzy s2e20a.jpg Kyle got crushed s2e20a.jpg|Ouch. Kyle gets constantly crushed, part 1 s2e20a.jpg Kyle gets constantly crushed, part 2 s2e20a.jpg Kyle gets constantly crushed, part 3 s2e20a.jpg Kyle out of health s2e20a.jpg Kyle shrinking s2e20a.jpg|Too many crushes: -1 life. Kyle lost a life s2e20a.jpg Kyle coming back s2e20a.jpg Kyle 'AAAHHHHH!!!' s2e20a.jpg|"AAAHHHHH!!!" Kyle 'THAT! IS!' s2e20a.jpg|"THAT! IS!" Kyle 'E...NOUGH!' s2e20a.jpg|"E...NOUGH!" Kyle 'OF!' s2e20a.jpg|"OF!" Kyle 'THIS!' s2e20a.jpg|"THIS!" Golden brick s2e20a.jpg|A golden brick? The key to Milkweed.jpg|The key to Milkweed! You are a winner! Main 3 in front of key to Milkweed.jpg Kyle holds the key to Milkweed.jpg|"I did it!" In your gigantic face!.jpg|"In your gigantic face!" Sigmordian 'oh, no!' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, no!" Sigmordian pointing s2e20a.jpg|"You have captured the key to Milkveed!" Sigmordian 'i must suffer' s2e20a.jpg|"Now, I must suffer..." A most spectular demise.jpg|"A most spectacular demise..." Sigmordian dying s2e20a.jpg|Goodbye forever, Sigmordian. I hope... Kyle and Chum Chum after the demise s2e20a.jpg|"It was an honor, meeting you on the field of battle." Kyle and Chum Chum interrupted s2e20a.jpg|"Uh-tut-tut-tut!" Sigmordian 'wait for it' s2e20a.jpg|"Wait for it!" Sigmordian wheeze.jpg Sigmordian choke.jpg Sigmordian done for s2e20a.jpg Sigmordian dying for real this time s2e20a.jpg|That's definatly the end of the final boss for this game. Sigmordian explodes s2e20a.jpg Main 3 blinded s2e20a.jpg|That's bright! Main 3 in front of Milkweed Academy s2e20a.jpg|The first time we see Milkweed Acadamy physically. The hallowed gates of Milkweed.jpg|The hallowed gates of Milkweed Main 3 looking at Milkweed Academy s2e20a.jpg|"Go ahead, Kyle." Kyle earned it s2e20a.jpg|"You've earned it." Key in lock s2e20a.jpg Kyle turns the key s2e20a.jpg|Here's the key. Kyle backing up s2e20a.jpg Blinding light from door s2e20a.jpg|The doors open flooding the scene with light... Epilogue Kyle in the light 1 s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, Milkweed." Kyle in the light 2 s2e20a.jpg Kyle's second spotlight moment s2e20a.jpg|"Your forgotton son has retur --" Kyle hit on the head s2e20a.jpg|BONK! Kyle got something unusual s2e20a.jpg|"What the elf is this?!" It's a board game!.jpg|"Ooh! It's a board game!" Milkweed Academy, The Home Game.jpg|Milkweed Academy: The Home Game. Like you're there, except it's a game! Kyle is shocked s2e20a.jpg|"You mean I've been busting my shoe just to win a stupid game for children?!" The game is not just for children.jpg|It's not just for children. Reading more about the board game s2e20a.jpg|It says: "Fun for ages 8 to 888". Odd. THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!.jpg|"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Hex Box turns back on s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'you didn't foolishly' s2e20a.jpg|"But Kyle, you didn't foolishly think that playing a video game..." Sigmund 'most exclusive school' s2e20a.jpg|"...would get you into ze most exclusive school in the universe, did you?" Kyle mad at Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|"Yes, that is what your ambiguous marketing led me to --" Kyle 'know my name' s2e20a.jpg|"Wait. How do you know my name?" Sigmund thinking s2e20a.jpg|"Hmm..." Sigmund 'how indeed' s2e20a.jpg|"How indeed, Kyle?" Sigmund 'i am not' s2e20a.jpg|"Could it be zat I am not the hologram, but rather..." Sigmund 'the real' s2e20a.jpg|"...ze real Sigmund..." Sigmund 'glowy spell' s2e20a.jpg|"...surrounded by a glowy spell?" Sigmund sheds hologram disguise s2e20a.jpg|It's true. Smoke over the Hex Box s2e20a.jpg Sigmund appearing s2e20a.jpg Sigmund 'oh, Kyle' s2e20a.jpg|"Oh, Kyle." Sigmund 'it seems that' s2e20a.jpg|"It seems that..." Sigmund 'never learn' s2e20a.jpg|"...you will never learn!" Sigmund laughs, Kyle growls s2e20a.jpg|Sigmund, that wasn't nice! (No wonder they're not friends.) Sigmund laughing s2e20a.jpg Sigmund in the Fanlair s2e20a.jpg Sigmund suddenly freezes s2e20a.jpg|Whoa! Never saw that before! Sigmund can't move s2e20a.jpg|"Wait! Why am I not able to move ze limbs?!" Kyle learned two things s2e20a.jpg|Actually, I've learned two things, Sigmund. Kyle learned to pause s2e20a.jpg|First, I know how to pause the game. Kyle holding the shoe controller s2e20a.jpg|Second... Kyle tossing the shoe controller in the air s2e20a.jpg|I know how to properly use... Kyle puts his hand in the shoe - part 1 s2e20a.jpg|...this... Kyle puts his hand in the shoe - part 2 s2e20a.jpg|...boot. Kyle ready to use the shoe s2e20a.jpg|I'm gonna give you boot, literally. Kyle about to attack Sigmund s2e20a.jpg|Ready? Kick! Sigmund cringe s2e20a.jpg|This isn't good Hex Games ending.jpg Hex Games ending - alternate.jpg|Defiantly a more emphasized way to end the episode. To return to the "Hex Games" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries